khilariafandomcom-20200214-history
Helm
Helm (pronounced: /ˈhɛlm/ HELM), also known as the Eternal Gatekeeper and The Watcher, is the god of guardians, protection, and protectors. He is worshiped by guards and paladins both, long being seen as a cold and focused deity who impartially takes the role of a defender and sometimes also an enforcer. Personality Helm is the eternal sentry of the Divine Passage. His avatar is always seen wearing a full suit of armor that represented the weight of his heavy responsibility. Yet Helm always gets the job at hand done without complaint. The people of Khilaria widely admire these qualities in what they see as a humble and reassuring god. Helm is particularly fond of children and often forgive their minor transgressions. Relations As a mortal, Helm, one of the few that served Isana directly. Soon after his death, he ascended into godhood through Isana's power for the sole reason of protecting the Divine Passage. Due to this, Helm has created many enemies among deities hoping to cross into the Prime Material Plane to control it and its populace. Helm reserves his real opposition for deities whose plots threatened the people and stability of Khilaria, especially Bane and Vecna. He is also especially at odds with the uncontrolled violence and careless destruction of the deities Gruumsh and Tharizdun. Though not able to leave his post, Helm lends his divine power to mortal champions that give their allegiance to him and swear to thwart the evil schemes of these deities. The only deity who is considered a full ally of the Eternal Gate Keeper is Torm. Strongly held ideological differences may have caused rivalry between the clergy of the two gods, but the deities themselves remain close. History Life of Helm Before ascending into godhood, Helm was one of the very few mortals that served Isana directly as her champion. During this time, Helm and his brother, Torm, fought against the Primordials with the help of Isana's divine power. Due to the sheer power of the Primordials, both Torm and Helm perished during the fight. Eternal Duty Thousands of years after the Arcanus Burst, the newly found Isana created the Divine Passage. Soon after, she resurrected both Helm and Torm. Torm was invited to the realm of Celestia while Helm was given the task to defend the Divine Passage. Years passed before the gods were reformed within Isandur or Batuldur. Once reformed, Mordius was the first deity to attempt traveling through the Divine Passage, hoping to control the Prime Material Plane. However, after a long-fought battle, Helm destroyed Mordius, whose body fell into the seas of Khilaria and was never seen again. Since then, few have attempted to battle Helm to cross the Divine Passage, yet none have succeeded. Worshippers Helmites have been long respected and revered for their dedication and purpose. Throughout each crisis, they unfailingly pledged to come to the defense of those who called for it. They wore polished full suits of armor and typically wore plumed helmets. Their hierarchy was strict and militaristic, with specific groups such as the order of paladins called the Realm's Hands, and a single pontiff as the head of the church— Haven. The faith was especially popular within the Caesterion Kingdom. Festivals Helmites and Tormites celebrate the festivals known as the Divine Death and the True Resurrection to celebrate both Helm and Torm's sacrifice during the Primordial War and their continued service after Isana resurrected each of them. Orders Realm's Hands Realm's Hands is lead by Haven, the former head priest of the Cathedral to Helm and the current head priest of the Temple of Helm within Dragos. Members of this order worshiped Torm, Helm, and Bahamut. The primary purpose of this order was to destroy evil, protect the innocent, and provide justice to the general populace. Members of this sect practiced mercy, yet learned how to battle ruthlessly when needed. Unfortunately, some would use these tactics to do things that some would consider questionable. The Realm's Hands attracted altruists, outcasts, and people seeking redemption for their evil acts. Temples Cathedral to Helm - Lethe Lethe holds the largest building dedicated to Helm's worship. Haven, leader of the Realm's Hands, was the head priest of this Cathedral until she was forced to relocate to the city of Dragos during the Rise of Tiamat events. During this time, Brathen became the head priest in Haven's stead. Temple of Helm - Dragos Dragos holds the next largest building dedicated to Helm's worship. Aldo Shost was the head priest of this Temple until he was corrupted by Vecna. Soon after, the temple elected Haven as the new head priest of the Dragos temple. Dogma